In fiscal year 2018 (FY18) the OFT processed personnel cases for approximately 693 fellows including 190 Special Volunteers. The OFT provided training to all NIMH IRP administrative staff on the processing of trainee personnel cases. The OFT provided 13 faculty with 17 Predoc IRTA slots including travel and tuition, and 15 faculty with 19 diversity and inclusion slots for Postbac IRTAs. The OFT provided monthly orientations which covered information relevant to the NIH and NIMH organization, function and mission, and reference materials on ethical conduct of research and mentorship. Upon request, the OFT provided orientations for new Administrative Officers, Technicians, and Administrative Support Staff on the administration of trainee personnel cases. The OFT web content, was updated and revised throughout FY18 to include archives of past and present trainee highlights, and photos from various NIMH IRP events. The OFT web content received an average of 3,300 unique page views each month in FY18. The OFT continued to expand its LinkedIn Group which now has 119 members and posts career and professional development content twice weekly. The OFT meets with trainees to provide career and professional development guidance and to solicit their feedback and input during and upon completion of their training. In FY18 the OFT invited new Faculty and Staff participants to serve on the OFT Steering Committee for the 2017/18 term to focus on developing institute guidelines for Postbac Training. Symposia/Seminar Series In FY 18 the OFT and Fellows Committee sponsored and organized the 20th Annual NIMH IRP Fellows Scientific Training Day at the National Academy of Sciences in Washington, D.C. There were more than 280 registered attendees. The OFT organized and held the 10th Annual Julius Axelrod Symposium in the Porter Neuroscience Center in April 2018 to honor the 2015 and 2017 SfN Axelrod Prize recipients Dr. Pietro De Camilli and Dr. Moses Chao, respectively. In conjunction with the Fellows Committee the OFT organized and sponsored the monthly Fellows Afternoon Neuroscience Seminar Series (FANS) for Trainees to share their science, practice their presentation skills and network with their NIMH colleagues. The OFT organized the 2017/18 IRP Investigator Seminar Series, designed to familiarize IRP fellows and faculty with their colleagues' research and the NIMH IRP Women Scientist Discussion Series for all women scientists in the NIMH IRP from Postdoc level and above. The OFT and Office of the Clinical Director (OCD) worked together to offer a monthly Postbac Career Discussion series from October 2017 that focused on informal discussions between trainees and faculty on pursuing academic and/or clinical career paths. Training OFT organized/sponsored the IRP Grantsmanship Workshop in conjunction with Grant Writers Seminars and Workshops, LLC. Training was provided in three phases, gradually transitioning from didactic introductory material (Phase I) to an intensive grant-writing experience in the form of an individualized tutorial (Phase III). In FY18 Phase I provided training in Grantsmanship to 83 trainees from NIMH, and 16 other institutes. Seven fellows participated in Phase II, and 3 trainees participated in Phase III. This year, NIMH Trainees submitted grant proposals for K99, Brain Research through Advancing Innovative Neurotechnologies (BRAIN) for Postdocs, Postdoctoral Research Associate Training (PRAT) Grant and private funding including National Alliance for Research on Schizophrenia and Depression (NARSAD). The OFT offered a workshop for Postbacs providing guidance for the preparation of a National Science Foundation (NSF) Graduate Research Fellowship Program (GRFP) application and a seminar for Postdocs on career award mechanisms (K-Awards) given by NIMH Extramural Training Program Staff. To satisfy the NIH mandate to provide all NIH IRP scientific staff with training in Responsible Conduct of Research (RCR), the OFT held Ethics for Lunch discussions on Collaborative Science and Authorship from August through November, 2017. Three hundred thirty-five NIMH IRP Scientific staff satisfied their research ethics training requirement. The OFT held a required RCR training session in July 2018 for 60 Summer Interns. The OFT was involved with the delivery of RCR training for Postbac and Predoc IRTAs across NIH in the Fall of 2017. In FY18 the OFT organized a series of Science Communication Seminars and Workshops that focused on topics including the Three Minute Talk (TmT). The TmT training will culminate in a final competition to be held at the Training Day. Twenty trainees participated in the TmT training, 18 trainees received two individualized coaching sessions and 12 entered an NIMH IRP competition, 6 trainees are finalists. The OFT offered 1:1 consultation with a communications coach for scientific presentations and job talks to 16 trainees and staff. Writing and Publishing a Scientific Paper, Negotiation, Interview Skills and Chalk Talk Workshops were added to the Science Communication Training portfolio and were well attended with 20 to 35 attendees for each. A LinkedIn Workshop on perfecting your profile was offered and attended by 57 trainees and staff. The IRTA Tax Seminar was offered in February and September, 2018 and provided our NIMH IRTAs guidance in drafting and submitting their annual and estimated taxes. These seminars cover the unique tax requirement specific to the NIH IRTA. Approximately 75 trainees from NIMH, and other NIH ICs attended. The OFT brought the National Research Mentoring Network (NRMN) to NIMH to provide a mentoring workshop for Staff Scientists and Staff Clinicians. Eighteen of the institutes 40 Staff Scientists and Clinicians participated in the training. OFT Administered Programs In FY18 the OFT supported 60 IRTA slots so that all NIMH Summer Interns were paid. Thirty-three Principal Investigators hired Summer IRTAs. The Summer Internship Program (SIP) experience included an OFT-organized journal club and a Networking Event. This year, 41 summer interns participated in the NIH Summer Research Program Poster Day. The OFT provided weekly orientations in May/June and administrative support for all interns. In FY18 the OFT administered and directed the University College London-NIMH Joint Doctoral Training Program in Neuroscience. Twenty-five applications were considered, 10 applicants were interviewed, 5 offers were made, and 4 acceptances. In FY18 the OFT administered and directed the NIH-Karolinska Institutet (NIH-KI) Program for Graduate Training in the Neurosciences. Regarding NIH-KI recruiting efforts, 11 applications were considered, 4 applicants were interviewed, 1 offer was made and accepted. In FY18 the OFT organized the NIMH IRP Take Your Child To Work Day efforts. The IRP hosted 8 sessions which were attended by 324 young people. The OFT organized and hosted one of the sessions. The OFT participated in the selection of FY18 Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP) recipients and provided support for the two-day award program.